An ideogram is a graphic symbol that represents an idea or concept. Some ideograms are comprehensible only by familiarity with prior convention; others convey their meaning through pictorial resemblance to a physical object.
Machine learning is an application of artificial intelligence. In machine learning, a computer or computing device is programmed to think like human beings so that the computer may be taught to learn on its own. The development of neural networks has been key to teaching computers to think and understand the world in the way human beings do.
Classical Chinese poetry is a combination of 5 by 4 Chinese characters, or 7 by 4 Chinese characters, which are formed in 4 phrases of 5 or 7 Chinese characters per phrase. Each classical Chinese poetry represents certain artistic conception and sentiment with complex context. To learn such high level of Chinese language, prior art approaches have been limited to recite a poem using a computer with search capability in a database storing classical Chinese poems and/or verses. For example, prior art approaches can produce an output of a following phrase in response to an input of a prior phrase in a particular poem or verse. None of the prior art approaches address the sentiment of a poem. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a novel local processing device that understands classical Chinese poetry and verse.